Nogitsune
Nogitsune był głównym antagonistą w sezonie 3B Teen Wolf. Jest pustym Kitsune, która żywi się chaosem, bólem i walką. Po raz pierwszy wspomniano o nim Katashi w Silverfinger, gdy Chris Argent, Allison Argent i Isaac Lahey przyszli do niego, aby zapytać go o Oni, którzy niedawno przybyli do Beacon Hills. Katashi wyjaśnił, że Oni polują na Nogitsune lub Void Kitsune, badając każdą nadprzyrodzoną istotę jaką spotkali, aby upewnić się, że nie byli opętani przez ciemną Kitsune. Pod koniec odcinka odkryto, że Nogitsune opętał Stilesa Stilinskiego w momencie jego śmierci i zmartwychwstania podczas zastępczego rytuału, gdzie nastolatek był ofiarą. Jako Void Kitsune, który żywił się negatywnymi uczuciami, Nogitsune użył ciała Stilesa, aby zabierać te uczucia od innych, aby zwiększyć swoją siłę. W The Fox and the Wolf, ujawniono, że Noshiko Yukimura była odpowiedzialna za wezwanie Nogitsune w 1943 roku. Przez wiele zamieszek w obozie dla internowanych Oak Creek (i późniejsze ukrycie przez rząd śmierci internowanych) była tak wściekła, że modliła się do swoich przodków Kitsune, aby umożliwić potężnemu Nogitsune przyswojenie je ciała mocą i uleczenie jej, aby mogła zemścić się na osobach odpowiedzialnych za śmierć jej przyjaciół i współwięźniów. Jednak zamiast posiadać ją zgodnie z prośbą, Nogitsune opętał ciało jej niedawno zmarłego kochanka, kaprala Rhysa, który następnie zabił pozostałych pracowników w Oak Creek, zanim Noshiko i jej przyjaciółka Satomi Ito zneutralizowały go wyrzucając go z ciała Rhysa za pomocą katany Noshiko, powodując powrót do formy muchy, która została uwięziona w słoju i pochowana w korzeniach Nemetonu. Nogitsune pozostawał więźniem w tym słoju, dopóki rytuał zastępstwa Stilesa, Allison i Scotta, w połączeniu z umiejętnościami Jennifer Blake, spowodowały zawalenie się piwnicy Nemetonu przez co nieumyślnie wypuszczono Nogitsune. Następnie Nogitsune opętał Stilesa, wykorzystując swoją ograniczoną moc nad Stilesem, by zwiększyć chaosu, walki i bólu, które zabiły wielu ludzi w ciągu kilku tygodni. Po zgromadzeniu wystarczającej mocy opuścił ciało Stilesa i stworzył własne, które było identyczne jak u chłopaka, Próbował zmusić Stilesa do zabicia się, twierdząc, że zakończy grę, jeśli to zrobi. Jednak kiedy Stiles, Scott, Lydia i Kira w końcu przejrzeli iluzje, które stworzył wokół nich i byli w stanie odeprzeć atak. W końcu pokonali Nogitsune po tym, jak Scott go ugryzł, osłabiając go wystarczająco, by Kira mógł dźgnąć go swoją kataną, obracając naczynie w pył i ponownie przywracając go do postaci muchy, która została uwięziona w skrzyni zrobionej z drewna Nemeton, gdzie pozostaje do dziś. Wczesne lata życia Bardzo niewiele wiadomo na temat wczesnej historii Nogitsune, choć można założyć, że posiada tysiąc lat, więc urodził się najpóźniej pod koniec X lub na początku XI wieku. To co robił między dwudziestym a dwudziestym stuleciem, jest tajemnicą, ale w 1943 roku, osiemsetletnia Kitsune, Noshiko Yukimura ciężko ranna podczas zamieszek w obozie internowania Oak Creek w Beacon Hills, modliła się do swoich przodków za kitsune, czyli posiadaczy ducha Lisa (w szczególności Nogitsune, znany także jako Void Kitsune, który wyróżnia się tym, że żywi się chaosem, konfliktem i bólem) ponieważ Noshiko chciała dać sobie niezbędne źródło siły, dzięki któremu mogłaby się uleczyć i zemścić się na rządowych urzędnikach, którzy ukrywali zamieszki, naturalna osobowość Nogitsune dobrze pasowała do jej aktualnego planu. Niestety, Kitsune są również znani z mrocznych zmysłów humoru, co sprawia, że prośba kitsune jest niebezpiecznym żądaniem. Okazało się to prawdą, bo zamiast opętać Noshiko, Nogitsune opętał ciało zmarłego człowieka, kaprala Rhysa, który zmarł krótko przed urazami spowodowanymi uderzeniem koktajlem Mołotowa podczas zamieszek. Po przejęciu kontroli nad ciałem Rhysa, Nogitsune zaczął szaleć, zabijając wszystkich na swojej drodze w obozie, niezależnie od tego, czy byli to amerykańscy żołnierze, czy też japońsko-amerykańscy internowani. Noshiko, przerażona śmiercią i zniszczeniem, które nieumyślnie wywołała, przywołała Nogitsune, chwyciła swoją katanę spod łóżka, a przy pomocy swojego przyjaciela w obozie wilkołaka, Satomi Ito, była w stanie użyć jej miecz do wygnania Nogitsune z ciała Rhysa. Nogitsune został następnie zredukowany do postaci muchy, co ułatwiło Noshiko przechwycenie go w szklany słoik, który pochowała w korzeniach Nemetonu, magicznego i świętego drzewa używanego przez celtyckich druidów. Moc, jaką posiadało starożytne drzewo, pozwoliła uwięzić Nogitsune w korzeniach przez następne siedem dekad. Jednak w tym czasie Nogitsune, głęboko urażony faktem, że Noshiko wezwał go na Ziemię tylko po to, by uwięzić ją za robienie tego, co chciała, przygotował plany zemsty na wypadek, gdyby został zwolniony z więzienia. Sezony Sezon 3 Dokładny czas kiedy Nogitsune został uwolniony z Nemetonu nie jest znany, ale można przypuszczać, że podczas rytuału poświęcenia wykonanego przez Scotta, Allison i Stiles'a w odcinku Alpha Pact/Lunar Ellipse. Uchylone drzwi w umyśle Stilinskiego umożliwiły złemu duchowi opętanie chłopaka. Mroczny duch zaczął się żywić otaczającymi go bólem, chaosem i walką, dzięki czemu powoli rósł w siłę. Przejęcia kontroli nad ciałem i umysłem Stiles'a były początkowo krótkotrwale oraz zachodziły podczas snu, ponieważ jego umysł był wtedy najbardziej bezbronny. W czasie pobytu w ośrodku Eichen, Stiles w obronie Malii Tate wpuścił Nogitsune i pozwolił na przejęcie kontroli. Między opętaniem chłopaka, a odcinkiem Galvanize, Nogitsune zdołał uwolnić niektóre z jego much i wykorzystał je do wykorzystania Williama Barrowa. Pod wpływem Nogitsune, morderca porwał Kirę Yukimurę, która była jeszcze nieznaną Kitsune i nie umiała panować nad swoimi mocami. Wygląd zewnętrzny Ponieważ wygląd Nogitsune widziano tylko jako posiadacz innych ciał, nie wiadomo, jak naprawdę wygląda. Jednak, podobnie jak wszystkie Void Kitsune, wydaje się mieć chromowane kły, które może rozszerzyć i ukryć w dowolnym momencie i może przybrać wygląd muchy. C6m0vlhWcAAs6eR.jpg|jako Stiles 800px-Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_17_Silverfinger_Nogitsune.jpg|jako Kumichō Nogitsune12.jpg|jako Kapral Rhys Charakter Nogitsune, jako starożytny, mroczny Kitsune, jest prawdziwym oszustem, który czerpie moc z tworzenia chaosu, konfliktów i bólu, a także innych negatywnych emocji, aby zdobyć więcej mocy. Jest wyjątkowo uzdolniony w odczytywaniu ludzi i wie dokładnie, jak manipulować innymi, aby wywołać maksymalną ilość dramatu i bólu. Zostało to udowodnione przy wielu okazjach, w tym: kiedy zagroził bliskim swojego naczynia, wiedząc, że Stiles pozwoli mu przejąć kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, aby ich chronić; kiedy używał sekretów, które Stiles podsłuchał jako dziecko, aby emocjonalnie manipulować Melissą i Rafaelem; i kiedy łatwo przekonał Scotta, by wziął ból Isaaca, trenera Finstocka i umierającego zastępcy, aby mógł potem wziąć od Scotta ten ból i przekształcić go w większą moc. Innym przykładem tego jest fakt, że Nogitsune użył obsesji Williama Barrowa czyli dzieci o świecących oczach, aby zmanipulować go do pojmania Kiry i wiedział dokładnie, jak oszukać Kirę w aktywowaniu swojego ognia po raz pierwszy, tak aby odwrócić uwagę Stiles'a i szybko uruchomić swoje moce, aby mógł uzyskać większą kontrolę jego nad ciałem. Miał także umiejętność rozpraszania wielu rzeczy, aby nikt nie próbował ingerować w jego plany i miał kilka planów na wypadek nieprzewidzianych komplikacji. Podobnie jak większość Kitsune, Nogitsune łatwo się obraża i sugerowano, że jednym z powodów, dla których spowodował tak wielki chaos w 2011 roku, było to, że próbował zemścić się na Noshiko za wezwanie go na Ziemię, tylko po to, aby uwięzić go po tym, jak nie zrobił czego chciała. Moce i umiejętności Słabości Galeria Nogitsune-Dylan-OBrien-makes-his-move-on-the-season-finale-of-Teen-Wolf-600x337.png Nogitsune.jpg TW 324 1485-1024x575.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 18 Riddled Nogitsune gonna kill erbody.png The Fox and the Wolf - Rhys, Sra. Yukimura, Nogitsune 2.jpg The Nogitsune.jpg tumblr_inline_n1ksw84S161r0m8yl.gif|Opętany szef Yakuzy 74fd0c13e580cbbd1aa7ee2a9c86175f--void-stiles-fan-art.jpg COLeqwiWIAAQ-CZ.jpg void_stiles_by_hosio-d9ix24t.png Nawigacja Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Kitsune Kategoria:Istoty Nadprzyrodzone Kategoria:Stworzenia z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Stworzenia z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z nierozwiniętymi sezonami